Drabbles (FR)
by Yumi-tan
Summary: Une collection de drabbles concernant Gray et Erza. Enjoy !
1. Just, hug me

**Hey chers lecteurs ! Voici une petite série de drabbles auxquels je pensais depuis un moment. Je dis drabble mais normalement un drabble doit faire exactement 100 mots... Certains seront plus de courts one shots (à moins que j'arrive à les écourter ou que je n'aie pas suffisamment d'idées) donc la notion de drabble est vraiment relative. Disons juste que c'est pour nommer cette série de courtes histoires ;) Je ne sais pas encore combien j'en ferai, j'en a déjà quelques uns en tête (et supprimé certains) que j'ajouterai de façon toute à fait irrégulière.**

 **Au fait, j'allais oublier, cette série de drabble ne concerne que du GrayZa (détail pour le moins important si vous n'en êtes pas fan).**

 **FT et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Message à tous les Belges qui lisent cette fanfiction : Les Français sont avec vous et pensent à vous. Gardez le sourire et surtout, ne vous arrêtez pas de vivre !**_

* * *

 **Just, hug me**

 **.**

Il venait d'acquérir cette petite merveille, et même si elle n'utilisait pas la magie, elle lui avait coûté un bras, mais ça en valait la peine. Les cheveux au vent, Gray Fullbuster essayait sa magnifique moto fraîchement acquise et avait la ferme intention de ramener une certaine mage aux cheveux écarlate qui avait été obligée de se rendre à Crocus pour répondre à une convocation du nouveau conseil de magie. Même si le maître Makarov était de retour, elle était officiellement le maître de la guilde et avait été convoquée pour la destruction d'une malheureuse petite ville (due à l'équipe Natsu, évidemment). Gray avait donc décidé de ramener la mage de rééquipement, étant donné que c'était en partie sa faute si la ville avait été réduite en cendres.

.

Erza était épuisée. Elle avait du se justifier concernant les dégâts engendrés par son équipe et avait fini par être à court d'arguments. Son visage s'illumina cependant lorsqu'elle aperçu un visage familier en sortant. Elle fronça immédiatement des sourcils en voyant contre quoi son camarade et ami d'enfance était appuyé.

\- Gray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je passais dans le coin alors je me suis dis que je pourrais te servir de chauffeur, il lui dit en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

\- Sur ce truc ? Elle demanda en fronçant à nouveau des sourcils.

\- Ce petit bijou tu veux dire ! Je viens de l'acheter et c'est une vraie merveille !

\- Il est hors de question que je monte là-dessus.

\- Dommage. Je pensais passer par la nouvelle pâtisserie de Magnolia...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Erza était déjà installée, prête à partir. Il s'assit à son tour et démarra.

\- Tu devrais t'accrocher à moi, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Pas besoin, elle dit, pleine de fierté.

Gray soupira. C'était Erza, elle ne montrerait jamais une once de faiblesse...

Les paysages commencèrent à défiler sous les yeux émerveillés d'Erza qui persistait à se cramponner à tout sauf à Gray. Un premier virage arriva, puis un second. Finalement, le troisième la fit changer d'avis. Elle avait faillit lâcher prise mais s'était rattrapée de justesse. Gray avait fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, tout en essayant de ralentir le plus discrètement possible à chaque virage, sachant qu'elle se sentirait gênée d'admettre qu'elle avait eu tord. Et finalement, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, comme si de rien n'était, espérant cependant qu'il ne devine pas pourquoi. Au bout d'un moment, elle posa sa tête contre son dos.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres des deux mages qui n'auraient aimé qu'une chose - que le trajet ne s'arrête jamais...


	2. Premier baiser

**Hello chers lecteurs ! Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font très plaisir :D**

* * *

 **Premier baiser**

 **.**

Gray Fullbuster, douze ans, était sur le chemin de Fairy Hill. Natsu et Happy étant en mission et Erza étant apparemment malade, il s'ennuyait à mourir et avait donc décidé d'aller voir la mage de rééquipement pour lui "botter le cul pour la remettre sur pieds", bien que Levy ait été sceptique quant à l'efficacité de cette technique.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il se faufila jusqu'à la fenêtre d'Erza en faisant attention d'éviter de se faire repérer par la vieille Hilda (il s'était déjà fait prendre avec Natsu quand ils avaient débarqué dans le dortoir, réclamant une revanche à Erza, et il n'en avait pas de bons souvenirs). Il ouvrit la fenêtre grâce à sa magie et pénétra dans la chambre de la malade en silence. Il l'entendit marmonner dans son sommeil et se prépara à entrer en action lorsqu'il marcha sur une fourchette qui traînait par terre (Levy avait du lui apporter une part de fraisier pour qu'elle aille mieux). Il sautilla sur un pied en essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas hurler de douleur, mais la jeune mage aux cheveux écarlates ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa aussi vivement qu'elle le pouvait et le dévisagea, comme si elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. Son pyjama entrouvert laissait le haut de sa poitrine visible tandis qu'elle était toute rouge à cause de sa température. Elle avait beau transpirer et haleter à cause de sa maladie, Gray ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était mignonne, surtout quand elle le regardait de cette façon. Il se mit à rougir et espéra qu'elle ne le frappe pas à cause de son intrusion (et de son regard baladeur), car même si elle était affaiblie, une Erza en colère restait une Erza en colère... Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer, et finalement, elle parut le reconnaître.

\- Gray~chaan ! Elle s'exclama joyeusement d'une voix mignonne en lui sautant au cou, les bras écartés.

Le jeune homme avait utilisé ses bras comme bouclier, mais à sa grande surprise ça avait été inutile. Il rouvrit un œil, puis le second, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'Erza était bien plus proche qu'il ne le pensait. Il écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que leurs lèvres étaient collées l'une contre l'autre.

C'est ainsi que Gray découvrit qu'une Erza malade était égal à une Erza aussi démonstrative qu'affective...


	3. La main dans le sac

**La main dans le sac**

 **.**

Lucy Heartfilia, la mage céleste de Fairy Tail, frappa trois petits coups à la porte de Gray Fullbuster. Elle avait trouvé une mission intéressante qui pourrait lui permettre de payer son loyer pour plusieurs mois et avait la ferme intention d'y aller avec la team Natsu. Elle en avait déjà informé Natsu et Happy et il ne restait maintenant plus que Gray et Erza. Elle avait beau s'être habituée à voir le mage de glace se désaper en public, elle ne s'était en aucun cas attendue à ce qu'il ouvre la porte, entièrement nu...

Lucy tourna rapidement la tête vers le mur, espérant que Juvia ne sorte pas de nulle part comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gray.

\- G-Gray, tu pourrais enfiler quelque chose avant d'ouvrir... Dit-elle, s'adressant plus au mur qu'à son ami.

\- Je viens de me lever, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller, il lui répondit en prenant un tee-shirt qui traînait quelque part pour se cacher la partie "intime".

\- Tu dors à poil ?! Qu-quoiqu'il en soit, on part en mission avec Natsu et Happy, ça te dit ? Je voulais demander à Erza mais elle n'est ni à Fairy Hill, ni à la guilde...

\- Lucy ? Demanda une voix provenant du fond de la pièce.

La blonde se pencha sur le côté pour voir qui était derrière Gray.

\- Erza ?! Je t'ai cherchée partout !

\- Hum... Je viens d'arriver par la fenêtre, je voulais proposer une mission à Gray.

\- Par la fenêtre ? Tu sais que les portes sont là pour ça ?

\- J'ai l'habitude de passer par là, répondit la mage de rééquipement, comme si ceci expliquait cela. De quelle mission est-ce qu'il s'agit ?

Elle prit l'annonce que son amie lui tendait et la parcouru brièvement (Lucy se demanda comment elle avait pu la lire aussi vite étant donné qu'elle la lui rendit à peine une seconde plus tard).

\- On te rejoint à la guilde.

\- O-ok...

Lucy rebroussa donc chemin, se demandant pourquoi Erza ne l'accompagnait pas directement.

Elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer; elle aurait juré avoir aperçu Erza nue quand Gray lui avait ouvert... Mais ça devait être son imagination...


	4. UF

**U.F**

 **.**

La neige craquait sous ses pieds tandis qu'il se dépêchait d'atteindre la guilde. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immense bâtiment, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il ouvrit les portes d'un geste théâtral, chercha des yeux un petit garçon aux cheveux corbeaux et lorsqu'il l'aperçu en train de se battre avec Natsu et Gajeel, il s'écria :

\- Silver, viens avec moi.

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle tandis que ledit Silver et les deux dragon slayers s'immobilisèrent.

Loke eut alors un sourire en coin.

\- Alors ça y est, Gray ?

Le mage de glace arbora un immense sourire.

\- Ouais, dit-il d'un air triomphant.

La salle se mit alors à exploser de joie. Des cris de victoire tels que "Sérieux ?!", "C'est bon ?!" Ou encore "Enfin !" se firent entendre.

Gray et Silver se dépêchèrent de quitter la guilde afin de ne pas se faire sauter dessus et donc de perdre du temps.

\- C'est sûr cette fois ? Demanda le petit garçon de six ans.

\- On ne peut plus sûr, lui assura Gray.

\- Mais elle ressemble à quoi ?

\- Tu verras bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? On peut l'échanger ? S'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

Gray se mit à rire.

\- Non, mais je suis sûr que tu n'en auras pas envie.

\- Mais elle doit être toute petite... Et si jamais je la cassais ?

Gray émit un autre petit rire.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Et puis, si elle est aussi forte que les membres de sa famille, en particulier son frère, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, rassura le mage de glace.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison aussi chaleureuse que Fairy Tail. Silver jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'une des fenêtres puis regarda Gray d'un air inquiet. Celui-ci lui sourit pour le rassurer et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

\- Et si je ne lui plaît pas ? Demanda le petit garçon en montant les escaliers.

\- Et si tu arrêtais de t'inquiéter ? dit Gray en riant et en ouvrant une porte.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre et virent une jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate assise dans un lit, berçant un nouveau né dans ses bras. Elle leur sourit lorqu'elle les reconnu.

Gray regarda alors le petit garçon de six ans et lui dit avec un large sourire :

\- Silver Fullbuster, je te présente Ul Fullbuster, ta petite sœur.


	5. Photographie

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires :)**

* * *

 **Photographie**

 **.**

La photographie. C'était la dernière lubie de Lucy. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que ça lui avait pris et elle passait son temps à photographier tout et n'importe quoi, que ce soit en mission ou à la guilde, en commençant par chaque membre de Fairy tail.

Elle était en train de regarder les photos qu'elle avait prises lorsqu'elle en remarqua une en particulier.

\- Cana, Mira ! Regardez ça ! elle s'écria en montrant la photo en question aux deux jeunes filles.

\- C'est une photo de Gray, et alors ? demanda Cana en finissant son énième verre de saké.

\- Vous avez vu son expression ?

\- Il sourit... rien d'extraordinaire. Il est pratiquement toujours comme ça... répondit Cana. Du moins, dans certaines conditions... elle ajouta mentalement.

\- Rien d'extraordinaire ?! C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça !

\- C'est parce que tu ne le regardes jamais au bon moment, dit Mirajane.

\- Au bon moment ? Lucy se mit à rougir. Tu veux dire... quand il regarde quelqu'un en particulier ?

\- Possible, lui répondit son amie avec un clin d'œil.

\- Mais qui ?! Raah, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pris cette personne en photo ?"

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, lui dit Cana en montrant Gray qui venait d'arriver de la tête. Ça risque d'être intéressant...

Lucy appela donc Gray tout en évitant le regard accusateur de Juvia.

\- Dis-moi Gray, qui est-ce que tu regardais à ce moment-là ? Elle lui demanda en lui montrant la photo.

Le mage de glace regarda attentivement le cliché.

\- J'sais pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu sembles heureux – bien que tu ne sois pas malheureux en temps normal – voire épanoui et que tu souris avec tendresse.

Gray se mit soudainement à rougir.

\- J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Alors j'ai vu juste ?! s'écria Lucy. Erza ! Viens voir, elle appela son amie.

\- Pourquoi y mêler Erz-

\- Qu'y a-t-il Lucy ? demanda la reine des fées sans remarquer Gray.

\- Tu ne saurais pas qui Gray regardait à ce moment-là ? demanda Lucy en lui montrant la photo. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il à l'air épr-

\- C'est quand il m'a offert un fraisier pour ma fête, la coupa Erza.

Gray tourna la tête vers le mur, empêchant quiconque de voir son visage, ce que Mirajane et Cana ne manquèrent pas de remarquer, ce à quoi elles émirent un petit rire. Les choses prenaient vraiment une tournure intéressante...

\- T-tu veux dire que c'est toi qu'il regardait ? demanda Lucy, perplexe.

\- J'imagine, répondit Erza en haussant les épaules, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, s'empressa de dire la blonde.

La mage de rééquipement fronça des sourcils puis s'en alla. Les filles se tournèrent synchroniquement vers le mage de glace, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

Dorénavant, il devrait faire attention à la manière dont il regarderait Erza...


	6. Maison de poupées

**Je n'en suis pas encore sûre mais ce drabble va probablement faire l'objet d'un OS :)**

* * *

 **Maison de poupées**

 **.**

\- Sérieusement... Comment est-ce qu'on a fini par se retrouver dans cette situation ? se plaignit Gray.

\- Je t'ai pourtant dis de faire attention à elle ! lui reprocha Erza.

\- Tu plaisantes ? T'as rien dis du tout !"

\- J'étais en train de te hurler de t'éloigner d'elle !

\- Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu deviner qu'une gamine de six ans pouvait être l'ennemi ?

Erza soupira. Se disputer maintenant ne changerait rien, sinon diminuer leurs chances de se sortir de cette situation.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, analysant les moindres recoins de la pièce.

\- J'imagine que l'autre torche qui répond au nom de Natsu va sûrement se faire avoir... dit Gray.

\- Espérons que non. Apparemment on ne peut plus utiliser notre magie... Sans l'intervention d'une aide extérieure on va avoir du mal à sortir d'ici.

\- Génial ! On est coincés dans une maison de poupées, sans magie, et on dépend d'un allumé du cerveau... se lamenta Gray.

\- En attendant, cherchons une sortie. Les fenêtres sont bloquées par sa magie et comme elles sont en plastique, impossible de les casser, dit Erza en vérifiant une fenêtre.

\- En admettant qu'on parvienne à sortir d'ici, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire sans magie et avec une taille de poupée ? demanda Gray, dubitatif.

Elle fronça des sourcils.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi défaitiste.

Le mage de glace ricana.

\- Pas du tout. On va sortir d'ici et lui botter le cul à cette gamine. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la façon dont tu vas lui faire payer le fait de t'avoir traitée comme une poupée.

Erza lui lança un regard noir, ce qui fit rire Gray.

\- Au fait, cette robe de princesse te va à ravir, il dit avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se mit à rougir violemment puis le frappa.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

Gray se frotta la tête à l'endroit où elle venait de le frapper et marmonna, faisant la moue.

\- J'étais sérieux...

C'était vrai, elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça. Il comprenait pourquoi cette foutue gamine l'avait transformée en poupée...


	7. Special Day

**Hey chers lecteurs ! Encore une fois, merci pour vos commentaires :D**

* * *

 **Special Day**

 **.**

Son coeur battait à toute allure. Elle vit Asuka disparaître par la grande porte, puis Lucy, Mirajane, Kagura et Milliana. Elle tourna la tête vers le maître qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Erza. Tout va bien se passer.

La mage de rééquipement lui rendit timidement son sourire. Le maître avait raison, tout se passerait bien, bien que, pour la première fois de sa vie, la grande Titania paniquait.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, revérifia sa tenue puis se posta devant les grandes portes par lesquelles ses amies avaient disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Erza entendit la mélodie thématique censée la rendre heureuse, mais la musique n'eut pas l'effet escompté et la rendit encore plus nerveuse, engendrant une accélération spectaculaire de son rythme cardiaque.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, l'exposant à une foule de visages radieux qui étaient tous dans sa direction. Malgré le fait qu'elle fût au centre de toute l'attention, son regard se dirigea instantanément vers le fond de la salle. Elle l'aperçut alors. Il était en train de l'admirer, rayonnant. Elle rougit en le voyant aussi séduisant mais fut rapidement rassurée en voyant que lui aussi était en train de rougir. La simple vue de l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait apaisée en un instant.

Elle s'avança dans l'allée et s'arrêta à son niveau. Elle embrassa le maître qui tapota le dos de l'homme qui se tenait à présent à ses côtés. Celui-ci hocha la tête en guise de réponse à Makarov qui se retira.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent en se souriant.

Dans quelques minutes elle deviendrait Erza Fullbuster.


	8. Prédiction

**Prédiction**

.

La team Natsu venait d'accomplir une mission qu'une vieille femme leur avait donné. En guise de remerciement (en plus de la récompense), elle proposa à Lucy, Gray et Erza de leur lire l'avenir tandis que Natsu et Happy étaient partis satisfaire leur appétit.

\- Votre fiancé tient beaucoup à vous mademoiselle, dit la vieille femme en regardant Erza.

\- Mon fiancé ?

\- Oui, ce jeune homme, répondit la sorcière en montrant Gray du regard.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard puis se mirent à rougir.

\- Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation, démentit Erza.

Lucy regarda ses amis, perplexe. Gray et Erza, ensemble... Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était plutôt évident.

\- Et quel genre de relation avez-vous ? demanda la vieille sorcière.

\- Oui, quel genre de relation ? répéta Lucy, soudain prise d'intérêt.

\- Eh bien, nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes petits... On se connaît par cœur... dit Erza.

\- ... Donc c'est impossible qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre nous, finit Gray.

 _'Bah justement...'_ pensèrent Lucy et la vieille femme.

Erza se leva pour couper court à la conversation puis remercia la sorcière. Les trois amis quittèrent leur diseuse de bonne aventure. Toutefois, Lucy se retourna vers cette dernière avant de partir et lui demanda :

\- Dites-mois, vieille femme, l'avenir que vous venez de décrire... Quand est-ce qu'il aura lieu ?

La sorcière lui sourit.

\- Il est déjà en cours.

Elles regardèrent Gray et Erza de dos, en train de s'éloigner. Chacun regardait dans la direction opposé à l'autre, permettant à Lucy de voir qu'ils rougissaient.

La blonde comprit alors que c'était la vieille femme qui leur avait ouvert les yeux sur leurs sentiments envers l'autre grâce à sa prédiction.

Elle se tourna alors une nouvelle fois vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Merci vieille dame.

Celle-ci lui sourit en retour, suite à quoi la jeune mage s'en alla.

\- De rien, Lucy.

La vieille femme retira sa capuche, laissant ses cheveux autrefois blonds retomber sur ses épaules. Elle regarda les jeunes mages partir et sourit de plus belle.

Quitte à être bloquée dans le passé (à cause de ce foutu Natsu qui, même à plus de soixante ans n'en ratait pas une pour faire des siennes), autant aider ses amis à éviter de perdre des années sans se rendre compte de leurs sentiments...


	9. Grasse matinée

**Heey chers lecteurs ! Voici un drabble qui m'a été demandé par _Martyn_ :)**

 **Grasse matinée**

 **.**

\- Gray, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, dit une mage aux cheveux écarlates d'une voix douce, la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre.

Elle regarda vers le lit, où le jeune homme était étendu à plat ventre, sa jambe droite en angle droit, comme s'il était en train d'escalader dieu sait quoi.

Aucune réaction.

\- Gray ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Erza soupira. Elle s'avança vers le lit puis lui toucha délicatement l'épaule.

\- Gray... Réveille-toi, dit-elle tendrement.

Le mage de glace grommela, voulant dormir plus longtemps.

Elle se mit alors à sourire. Elle posa un doigt sur son dos, puis un deuxième. Elle les fit ensuite avancer le long de son dos, tel un enfant imitant les jambes d'un personnage avec ses doigts.

\- Mmh...

Erza fit accélérer ses doigts jusqu'à la nuque de Gray.

\- Mmh... Erza... arrête, il dit, un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme ayant trouvé comment faire réagir son homme, elle passa délicatement ses doigts le long de son bras, puis dans sa nuque, pour ensuite revenir au niveau du dos, ce qui fit sourire Gray de plus belle.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et lui susurra son nom à l'oreille, sachant comment il réagirait, le chatouillant au passage avec ses cheveux.

Il émit un petit rire, ce qui surprit Erza. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès de le chatouiller, mais ça venait de lui donner une idée.

Elle se dirigea vers les pieds de Gray et se mit à les chatouiller. Le mage de glace sursauta et se retourna d'un coup; il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

\- Alors ? Toujours pas décidé à te lever ? Erza lui demanda, un sourire en coin.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me faire ça sans en subir les conséquences ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui saute dessus et se mette à la chatouiller à son tour.

Elle se mit à éclater de rire, prise au dépourvu. Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant dieu sait combien de temps, échangeant de temps à autre les rôles.

C'est ainsi qu'Erza Scarlet découvrit que Gray Fullbuster était très sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait de chatouillement des pieds...


	10. La Belle au bois dormant

**La Belle au bois dormant**

.

 _Il était une fois, dans une royaume lointain, un roi et une reine qui mirent au monde une magnifique petite fille qu'ils nommèrent Erza. Elle était leur trésor le plus précieux et était dotée d'une beauté et d'une grâce sans comparaison. Toutefois, elle était si autoritaire - et effrayante - que le Roi et la Reine décidèrent de demander de l'aide à sa marraine la bonne fée afin de la rendre moins brutale et moins sévère..._

 _-_ Attends... Ses propres parents veulent changer son caractère ? Un conte de fée n'est-il pas censé montrer l'ouverture d'esprit des personnages en embellissant les choses ? demanda Gray, interrompant le récit de Mirajane. La jeune fille ignora cependant la remarque du mage de glace.

 _La bonne fée usa alors de sa magie pour adoucir la jeune femme de dix-huit ans pendant son sommeil, seul moment où elle n'était pas sur ses gardes. Mais lorsqu'elle prononça la formule magique, elle éternua violemment à cause de son allergie au pollen, modifiant le sort qu'elle était en train de jeter. Ainsi, au lieu de rendre la princesse plus douce, elle plongea tout le royaume dans un profond sommeil. Prise de panique, la jeune fée s'enfuit sans rien dire à personne..._

 _-_ Sérieux ? C'est quoi cette fée ? demanda Natsu.

 _Les jours passèrent, se transformant en mois, puis en années. Finalement, au bout de cent ans, un prince qui se baladait dans les environs passa près du château (en fait il avait été viré par ses parents car il ne voulait pas se marier avec la princesse Juvia). Sur le chemin, il croisa des paysans qui lui expliquèrent brièvement pourquoi le château était couvert de ronces - c'est à dire à cause d'une erreur de formule - ajoutant au passage que la fée responsable de tout cela avait fui aux Bahamas..._

 _-_ Aux Bahamas ?! C'est pas censé être dans une contrée lointaine ? s'exclamèrent Lucy, Gray et Happy.

... _Le prince Gray - parce qu'il s'appelait Gray - décida alors de squatter le château (il est devenu sans-abri, rappelez-vous). Lorsqu'il se présenta devant le château, les ronces s'écartèrent comme par magie, lui laissant le chemin libre. Le prince étant un peu idiot, il entra sans hésiter..._

\- Hey ! Ç'est plutôt le genre de l'excité du briquet de foncer sans réfléchir ! hurla Gray (le vrai).

\- Répète un peu ?! s'exclama Natsu.

\- Si vous la fermiez un peu ? J'aimerais connaître la fin de l'histoire ! Pas toi Erza ? Demanda Lucy.

La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates acquiesça vivement de la tête.

 _'Elle est vraiment à fond dedans..'_ Pensa tout le monde.

\- Du calme, toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite, dit Mirajane.

 _Bref, le prince -_ qui n'était pas idiot _\- entra -_ en hésitant _\- dans le château. Il commença à parcourir l'ensemble de la demeure en enjambant les corps des personnes endormies au sol. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle du trône, il poussa le Roi et la Reine par terre et prit place sur le trône. Alors qu'il scannait la salle des yeux, il s'attarda sur les souverains. Au vu de leur apparence, il leur donnait la quarantaine, voire la cinquantaine, ce qui impliquait alors des enfants d'environ son âge, et plus particulièrement une princesse. Il décida alors de continuer son exploration du château, en quête d'une belle princesse. S'il pouvait la ramener à ses parents, il pourrait continuer de vivre dans leur château, ce qui était mieux que de vivre avec des gens avachis sur le sol, sans personne pour le servir. Le prince Gray arriva finalement dans la chambre de la belle princesse Erza. Celle-ci était endormie sur son lit, l'air paisible, une rose dans les mains..._

\- Une rose dans les mains ? Et on peut savoir d'où elle sort cette rose ?

\- C'est un conte de fée Gray... intervint la mage céleste.

 _Le prince était émerveillé par sa beauté et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées salaces..._

\- Cana ! Laisse Mira raconter !

 _Il repensa alors à ce qu'un des vieux paysans lui avaient raconté. Makarov, s'il se souvenait bien..._

 _\- Seul le baiser d'un prince pourra réveiller la princesse..._

\- Hein ?! Il était pas censé ne pas savoir qu'il y avait une princesse ?

 _... Car le prince avait une mémoire limitée et avait totalement oublié ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit jusqu'à ce qu'il se le remémore._

 _Le prince s'avança alors vers la belle Erza, repoussa une de ses mèches écarlates et se pencha au-dessus d'elle..._

\- Mais attends... Il a cent ans de moins qu'elle ! C'est pas très clean tout ça !

\- Un jeune qui aime les vieilles... J'aurais du me douter que Gray avait ce genre de goûts, dit Cana en buvant une gorgée de saké.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ! s'écria le jeune homme.

 _Gray-sama se rendit alors compte qu'il aimait la princesse Juvia et qu'il voulait se marier avec elle et lui faire plein d'enfants. Oh Gray-sama, encore un autre enfant ? Si vous insistez..._

Un silence s'installa dans la guilde...

La mage d'eau, quant à elle, secouait sa tête entre ses mains, de gauche à droite, le visage tout rouge.

 _Mais le belle Juvia se lassa de cet idiot et se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours préféré le plus ou_

 _moins frère du prince..._

\- La ferme Lyon ! s'exclama Gray.

Mirajane soupira.

\- Bon, où en étais-je ?

 _Donc, le prince Gray se pencha au-dessus de la princesse et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Erza ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit son prince charmant qui la regardait en souriant._

 _Finalement, il pourrait très bien en tomber amoureux..._

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? elle demanda d'une voix menaçante en sortant une épée de sous sa robe._

 _\- Je suis le prince qui vous a sortie de ce sommeil interminable..._

 _\- Oh, dans ce cas tout va bien._

 _Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et rentrèrent au château du prince Gray. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. The end._

\- Quoi ?! C'est tout ? s'exclama l'auditoire.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je développe plus la partie où vous tombez sous le charme l'un de l'autre ? demanda Mirajane à Gray, un sourire en coin.

\- Je croyais que toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes était purement fortuite ?

\- J'ai dis ça ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire innocent.

\- Juvia n'aime pas ce conte...

\- Quelle imagination débordante... Mais purement fictive, dit Gray.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? demandèrent Cana et Mirajane.

\- J'ai juste chaud !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Erza pour voir sa réaction à l'histoire de Mirajane. Elle était en total émerveillement et avait les yeux qui brillaient comme ceux d'une petite fille.

\- C'est si beau... dit-elle en essuyant une larme tellement elle était émue.

 _'Elle était vraiment à fond dedans...'_

\- Mouais, peu importe... Il dit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avant de quitter la guilde, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mirajane et Cana pouvaient se moquer de lui autant qu'elles le voulaient, il s'en fichait, car il n'avait jamais vu Erza sourire ainsi et avait pu découvrir une nouvelle facette d'elle.


	11. Butine-moi

**Heeeey ! Ce drabble est le premier que j'ai écris. Après réflexion, j'avais renoncé à le publier, Erza étant totalement différente de l'œuvre originale et la réplique de Cana étant... stupide. Mais finalement, pourquoi écrire quelque chose si c'est pour le garder pour moi-même ?**

 **Eaonya, merci :D**

* * *

 **Butine-moi**

 **.**

Il était rouge de honte. C'était le seul costume qu'il restait au magasin, il n'avait donc pas eu le choix. Il avait été obligé de venir déguisé, sinon, comme le maître l'avait dis, celui qui venait à la soirée Halloween sans déguisement devrait faire tout ce que les autres membres de la guilde voudraient... Autant dire qu'il serait le larbin de tout le monde - ou pire, humilié comme jamais. Le seul autre costume de disponible était celui d'une fleur. Une fleur ! Sa tenue n'était guère mieux, mais au moins on ne pourrait pas lui dire qu'il était efféminé.

 _'En plus, elle aura sûrement un costume épatant, parmi toutes ses tenues...'_ Au moins, il était sûr qu'elle ne porterait pas quelque chose de trop sexy. Heureusement qu'il lui avait interdit de venir en bunny ou dieu sait quoi. Sa petite-amie avait des goûts plutôt osés en matière de mode... Bien que ça lui aille à merveille... surtout son armure de la séduction...

Lorsqu'il entra dans la guilde, un silence s'abattit dans toute la salle. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se mit à chercher une personne du regard. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, un sourire apparu sur son visage. Même avec ce déguisement, sa petite-amie était magnifique. Finalement, il semblerait qu'elle ai été à cours de costumes elle aussi... ou alors, toutes ses tenues allaient à l'encontre de l'interdiction de Gray...

Cana, qui était à côté de lui, lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Accomplis le rôle qui va avec ton déguisement, elle dit avec un sourire en coin en montrant sa petite-amie de la tête.

Il se dirigea alors vers une certaine mage de rééquipement qui se mit à sourire en le voyant, encore plus lorsqu'elle vit sa tenue.

\- Tu es magnifique, Erza.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas censé me butiner ?

Il fut choqué en l'entendant dire ça et une teinte rouge colora ses joues. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble qu'elle était si... salace. Il rougit encore plus en voyant qu'elle avait malgré tout un magnifique décolleté, et comme pour marquer son territoire, mais aussi pour répondre à sa provocation, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une abeille aux cheveux corbeau et une fleur aux cheveux écarlates s'embrassaient passionnément en plein milieu de la guilde, finalement en accord avec leurs costumes...


	12. Famille

**Hello ! Me revoilà enfin, et cette fois avec trois drabbles ! J'attendais que ma bêta corrige la version anglaise pour les publier, mais ça fait quatre mois que j'attends un signe d'elle - -' Donc du coup les francophones auront de l'avance sur les anglophones :)**

 _ **Chachila**_ **, merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 _ **Eaonya**_ **, haha, non ce n'était pas une critique des tenues d'Erza :) J'aime juste imaginer Gray face à elle et ses tenues qu'elle juge "normales", et surtout son côté jaloux et possessif (mais pas extrême, juste ce qu'il faut, comme tout petit ami normal) par rapport aux autres.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Famille**

.

\- Dis grand-mère, qui est le plus fort entre toi et grand-père ? demanda une petit garçon de huit ans aux cheveux écarlates.

\- Hmm... Eh bien, quand nous étions enfants – un peu plus âgés que toi – ton grand-père avait l'habitude de me défier... plusieurs fois par jours.

\- Donc c'est toi la plus forte ? Puisqu'il te défiait...

La grand-mère du petit garçon sourit.

\- En fait, il ne s'est jamais battu sérieusement contre moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, sûrement parce que j'étais son amie...

\- Sérieusement maman ? intervint une jeune femme aux cheveux corbeaux.

\- Tante Ul ! s'écria le garçon de huit ans.

\- Ça va faire quarante ans que vous êtes ensemble et tu ne le sais toujours pas ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles tante Ul ?

\- Tante Cana et tante Mira m'en ont parlé quand j'étais petite. Elles m'ont dit que papa t'aime depuis qu'il te connaît, poursuivit la jeune femme, ce qui fit rougir sa mère. Elle avait beau être mariée depuis des années, elle était toujours aussi timide que lorsqu'elle était jeune quand il s'agissait de parler d'amour.

Soudain, le visage du petit garçon aux cheveux écarlates s'illumina lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme dans la soixantaine d'années.

\- Grand-père Gray !

Le mage de glace sourit en voyant son petit-fils, le serra dans ses bras et embrassa sa femme puis sa fille.

\- Alors, de quoi est-ce que vous parliez tous les trois ? Il leur demanda.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu aimes maman ? Ul demanda de but en blanc, ignorant sa question.

Gray, pris au dépourvu, ne put que rougir comme l'avait fait sa femme quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ul soupira. Ses parents étaient vraiment les seuls à agir comme ça après trente-cinq ans de mariage... Soudain, elle se tourna vers son neveu.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Le jour où tu aimeras quelqu'un, ne fais pas comme tes idiots de grand-parents et dis le lui. Tu perdras moins de temps et tu souffriras moins.

Le jeune garçon la regarda, déconcerté. Les histoires d'adultes le dépassaient...

Quant à Gray et Erza, ils regardèrent leur fille puis s' échangèrent un regard. Ils observèrent leurs descendants en silence. Ils en avaient fait du chemin ensemble mais ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour, aussi tendre et maladroit l'un envers l'autre.

\- Papa, si tu avais été moins fier tu lui aurais déclaré ta flamme bien avant! dit Ul en pointant son père d'un doigt accusateur. Et toi maman, si tu avais été mois aveugle et moins focalisée sur tes devoirs tu aurais compris ses et tes sentiments!

Son neveu acquiesça vivement de la tête.

\- Oui, si vous aviez été moins têtus je serais plus grand et plus fort!

\- Heu... tu sais que ça aurait tout changé ? Ton père serait plus vieux et différent... lui fit remarquer Gray.

\- Peu importe ! Assume ton manque de courage ! s'écria sa fille.

Gray et Erza échangèrent un regard, l'air de dire "ces caractères viennent de ton côté".

Vraiment... se faire réprimander par leur fille... Aucun doute, elle était bien leur enfant.

Ils sourirent et se tinrent par la main. Erza posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et les deux se mirent à sourire de plus belle, fixant Ul et leur petit-fils. La jeune fille avait sans doutes raison, mais ils ne regrettaient rien. Ils étaient heureux et savaient que peu importe ce qui arriverait, ils le resteraient tant qu'ils formeraient cette famille...


	13. My girl friend Erza

**My girl friend Erza**

 **.**

 _'Peut-être que je me méprends, mais il me semble qu'on sort ensemble...'_ Gray pensa pour la énième fois de la journée en fixant Erza du coin de l'œil.

Il faisait preuve de mauvaise foi. Erza n'avait jamais passé autant de temps seule avec un autre garçon.

Gray reporta son attention sur le couple qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Eux au moins, on ne se demandait pas s'ils sortaient ensemble ou non... Et pourtant, il ne faisaient que se lancer des regards amoureux, complices. Gray ricana intérieurement. Le jour où Erza agira de cette façon, Natsu arrêtera de tout détruire sur son passage...

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé! Pendant toute la journée il avait essayé d'agir comme un petit-ami, en vain. Il avait essayé de la faire lui donner à manger – ce qu'elle fit, mais on avait plutôt l'impression que son but était de l'étouffer, enchaînant les bouchées sans jamais lui laisser le temps d'avaler – de lui tenir la main (ce qui fut un succès... jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Wendy et qu'elle lui prenne également la main, considérant ce geste comme un signe affectif), ou encore de la chatouiller quand ils étaient seuls... mais ça avait fini en compétition.

Bref, peu importe ce qu'il essayait, personne ne pouvait se douter un instant que Gray Fullbuster et Erza Scarlet sortaient ensemble. Non pas qu'il voulait que le monde entier connaisse sa vie privée, mais si seulement elle pouvait agir comme sa petite-amie ne serait-ce qu'une fois, histoire d'être sûr qu'ils sortaient bel et bien ensemble. Parce que oui, il lui arrivait de se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé leur premier baiser ou si ça n'avait aucune signification aux yeux d'Erza, comme prendre un bain entre amis d'enfance.

Gray fixa sa petite-amie, le coude sur la table, la tête en appui sur sa paume. Elle était en train de manger un fraiser (pour changer). Un sourire apparu sur son visage soudain devenu innocent. Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle mangeait son dessert préféré...

Erza remarqua alors qu'il était en train de la fixer, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? elle demanda en fronçant des sourcils. Elle porta sa main au visage, pensant qu'elle avait du gâteau sur la joue.

Gray se mit à rire.

\- Rien... Je n'ai pas le droit d'admirer ma petite-amie ? il demanda, faisant semblant de faire la moue, la tête en appui sur ses deux paumes cette fois.

Erza se mit alors à rougir violemment. Elle détourna ensuite les yeux pour éviter son regard.

\- Ne dis pas des choses aussi embarrassantes...

La Erza que lui seul connaissait... Il aimait vraiment la voir avec son air adorable et embarrassé.

Gray sourit de plus belle.

Finalement, c'était mieux comme ça. Il aimait ces visages auxquels lui seul avait droit. Il aimait quand elle ne savait pas comment réagir et quand elle rougissait d'embarras. Il aimait la façon dont elle se souciait de ses amis. Et surtout, il aimait Erza Scarlet.


	14. Le monologue de Juvia

**Le monologue de Juvia**

 **.**

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes Gray à ce point ?_

Pourquoi ? La réponse était pourtant évidente ! Juvia ne voyait pas pourquoi Cana lui avait posé cette question.

Gray-sama était l'homme le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais rencontré; la bonté et la gentillesse incarnées; la pureté et la sincérité en personne ! Il était tout simplement parfait... Il était son dieu à elle – et sûrement pas à cette rivale amoureuse aux cheveux blonds !

Allongée sur son lit, Juvia ferma les yeux et se remémora sa rencontre avec Gray.

Il avait été le premier à la considérer comme une femme; comme un être humain doté de sentiments. Il avait aussi été le premier à lui toucher la poitrine – d'une façon si virile et si passionnée soit dit en passant.

Vraiment, Gray était son homme idéal. L'homme de sa vie.

Il avait su les accepter malgré l'histoire de Phantom Lord, elle et Gajeel...

En parlant de Gajeel, il avait été son premier ami. En fait, il l'avait toujours considérée comme un être humain et non comme le fardeau qui ne faisait qu'apporter la pluie... Malgré son côté bourru et arrogant, Gajeel avait su l'accepter et avait toujours été là pour elle. Il avait été le premier à ne pas la rejeter; le seul avec qui elle s'entendait réellement à Phantom Lord; le seul pour qui elle s'est inquiétée quand leur guilde originelle a été dissoute. En fait, sa relation avec le dragon slayer n'était pas si différente que celle avec Gray... À la différence qu'elle n'était pas en adoration devant Gajeel.

En parlant d'admiration, ce Lyon était vraiment collant... Il avait beau être comme un frère pour Gray (dans le sens histoire du terme), elle était toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais le fait d'être autant adulée, autant mise sur un piédestal par lui était assez déroutant. Non pas que ça lui déplaisait mais il se trompait; il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, c'était juste de l'admiration. En fait, il la connaissait à peine quand il lui a dis être sous son charme... Un peu comme elle avec Gray...

Elle trouvait que le mage aux cheveux corbeaux la faisait se sentir femme, mais c'était encore plus le cas avec Lyon... D'ailleurs, le mage aux cheveux blancs était le seul qui puisse la comprendre...

Juvia se leva et s'assit à sa fenêtre. Elle fixa le ciel illuminé par la lune et ses étoiles.

Gray n'était finalement pas le seul à être "le seul".

Elle soupira.

Finalement, la question de Cana était juste. Pourquoi aimait-elle Gray-sama ? Certes, des choses le différenciait des garçons de son enfance, mais depuis qu'elle était à Fairy Tail elle avait rencontré des tas de gens comme lui... Alors était-ce seulement parce que Gray avait été le premier homme qu'elle rencontrait qui avait été gentil avec elle ? (Gajeel l'était à sa façon du temps de Phantom Lord mais ils n'étaient pas très proches à cette époque)

En fait, la bonne question était plutôt: aimait-elle vraiment Gray ?

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas de l'amour mais de l'adoration. Idolâtrer quelqu'un signifiait-il aimer quelqu'un sincèrement ? Clairement, la réponse était non. Si jamais Gray venait à l'aimer un jour, elle ne saurait dire si ça la rendrait heureuse ou non.

Le visage de Juvia s'assombrit.

Si elle aimait vraiment Gray, elle n'hésiterait pas comme elle était en train de le faire.

Elle soupira longuement et contempla le ciel. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. Elle était encore jeune et avait largement le temps de trouver le grand, le véritable amour. Un amour qui, cette fois, serait réciproque.

Elle fixa la lune et sourit de plus belle.

Chaque personne était une lune entourée de ses propres étoiles. Elle avait maintenant une famille et un jour, elle trouverait une étoile en particulier. LA bonne étoile.


End file.
